Obsessed 3: The time ouf our lives
by AndreaDelRio
Summary: Andrea quedo en estado de coma, al tener un terrible accidente. Tom esta destrozado por ver a la mujer que ama en coma, no deja de culparse por aquello. En esta nueva temporada veremos lo que paso después de que Andrea estuvo en coma, lo que Tom ha hecho con su vida. ¿Podrán Tom y Andrea estar juntos? ¿Podrán vivir... el tiempo de sus vidas?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

William Shakespeare solía decir que: _"El tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan, muy rápido para los que temen, muy largo para los que sufren, muy corto para los que gozan; pero para quienes aman, el tiempo es eternidad."_

El tiempo para mí se me ha vuelto muy lento y muy largo. Las palabras de Shakespeare vienen muy seguido a mi mente. Cada vez que veo a Andrea conectada a esos aparatos.

Ya han pasado dos años y medio desde que ese terrible accidente sucedió, hace dos años y medio que no veía los ojos de Andrea, hace dos años y medio que no la veo sonreír y hace dos años y medio que no escucho su dulce voz diciéndome "te amo". La extraño tanto.

En estos dos años y medio han pasado muchas cosas, nuestros amigos no pudieron detener sus vidas por nosotros, ellos siguieron adelante. Mari y Benedict se casaron y tiene un bello niño de año y meses llamado Bernard y además están esperando a su segundo bebe. A Benedict le ha ido muy bien en su carrera como actor, sigue siendo famoso y es muy reconocido, el año pasado ganó su primer Oscar.

Karina y Trenton bueno se casaron hace un año y también esperan a su primer hijo.

En cuanto a los padrea de Andrea, bueno ellos no me quieren ver ni en pintura, aunque la madrea de ella es más amable conmigo. Los padres de Andrea no la podían mover de hospital y mandarla a su ciudad, se tuvieron que quedar en Londres, le pedí una casa de renta a unas cuantas casa de la mía. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos después de hacer que su única hija quedara en coma.

Mientras que yo mantengo mi promesa hacia Andrea. Siento que la vida sin ella no tiene sentido. No la he dejado sola ni un momento. Deje mi carrera de actuación, lo último que hice fue termina mis filmaciones con Marvel, por que ya había firmado los contratos, antes de que esto pasara.

Estaba sentado a un lado de la cama de Andrea en el hospital, la hora de visita se había terminado, tenía que irme. Como cada noche, hice lo que vengo haciendo desde hace dos años y medio. Le di un beso en la frente y le susurre lo que todos los días le digo.

—Te amo, por favor perdóname, por mi culpa estas aquí, perdóname por todas mis estupideces, por favor, te amo, te amo, nunca lo olvides.

Salí de su habitación sintiendo que caminaba como un zombi. Ahora esto era un día normal para mí, pasar todo el día en el hospital al lado de Andrea. Pero estaba dispuesto a cumplir mi promesa, no la abandonaría por que la sigo amando y la amo como si ella aun estuviera despierta.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1**

 **"** **¿MILAGRO?"**

Era un día normal más, o al menos eso parecía. Llegue al hospital como todos los días y al estar ahí me encontré a los padres de Andrea hablando con el doctor. Apresure mi paso pensando que tal vez algo le había pasado a Andrea.

— ¿Qué paso con Andrea? —pregunte preocupado cuando llegue a donde estaban ellos.

—Ya no pueden hacer sufrir más a la pobre chica—dijo el doctor seriamente. ¿Hacerla sufrir? ¿Cómo? Yo solo la quería a mi lado—tenemos que desconectarla— al escuchar la última palabra sentí como si un montón de ladrillos me cayeran desde el cielo ¿desconectarla? ¿Dejarla morir? No podía dejar morir a la mujer que más amo.

—No por favor—murmure dolido, voltee a ver a los padres de Andrea, ellos se podían negar y el hospital no podía hacer nada— ¿se van a rendir tan fácilmente? No la dejen morir así de fácil.

—Tom—la madre de Andrea me vio con ojos lloroso y cansados— por más que la amemos no pa queremos sufrir, por favor, entiéndenos.

Ellos tenían razón, no podía seguirme aferrando a Andrea, ella nunca iba a regresar a mi. Sentí que el corazón se me estrujaba, ya nunca la podre tener entre mis brazos. Tendré que decirle adiós a Andrea para siempre. No estaba listo… pero maldita sea ¿Quién está listo para decirle adiós al amor de su vida?

—Tiene razón—le dije suspirando pesadamente—me estoy portando de manera egoísta, ni ella ni ustedes se merecen esto, lo siento. ¿Podría despedirme de ella?

—Claro que si Tom—dijo la madre de Andrea.

Me encamine hasta la habitación de Andrea, abrí la puerta y la cerré detrás de mí. La misma imagen dolorosa estaba frente a mis ojos. Andrea seguía acostada en esa cama sin moverse, viva gracias a los aparatos. Me senté en la silla que siempre estaba a su lado, aquella silla en la que llevaba más de dos años sentándome. Andrea estaba ahí por mi culpa. Yo mate al amor de mi vida, preferiría que ella estuviera viva y odiándome a verla que solo "vive" gracias a un respirador artificial. Desearía estar muriéndome yo en lugar de ella.

—Amor…—tome la mano de Andrea y la acaricie levemente—perdóname porque estos dos años y medio solo te he estado forzando a quedarte conmigo. Perdóname, esto que esto pasó fue mi culpa, lo siento. Te amo. Jamás te podre olvidar, para olvidarme de ti necesitaría renunciar a todo el amor que me diste, necesito volver a nacer y todo eso es imposible mi cielo—beso su mano con ternura—Siempre vivirás en mi corazón querida. Maldición yo no quería que esto pasara, no quería que fuera de esta manera, lo siento tanto.

Mi vida estoy parado aquí pero no puedes verme, no quiero vivir sin ti, no te quiero dejar ir. Sé que esto se acabo, pero yo quiero tenerte como lo hice antes de que esta tormenta viniera a nuestras vidas. No sé qué hacer ahora sin ti. Este sentimiento me hace daño, es demasiado para mi—sentía que mis ojos se ponían llorosos y ardían por las lagrimas venideras—Estoy aquí recordando los bellos momentos que pasamos juntos—las primeras lagrimas hicieron su aparición— ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? Yo no lo podre olvidar nunca, cuando te cure ese tobillo torcido. ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso? Yo fui el primero en besar esos dulces labios, el sabor de tus labios es como una droga para mí—bese sus nudillos uno por uno—No puedo olvidar el tiempo en que me amaste y ahora que no estás te extraño, te amo, jamás regresarán esos bellos momentos. Hoy me iré de aquí comenzando una nueva vida sin ti. Mi vida estará tan vacía sin tu amor. No tengo más remedio que dejarte ir mi niña hermosa —acaricie su mejilla con ternura—Pero no quiero dejarte ir, mi vida cambio tanto cuando llegaste. Por favor amor vuelve quiero que me abraces, quiero besarte esos labios dulces. Siempre te voy a recordar mi pequeña—me limpio las lagrimas con la camiseta y me acerco para darle un beso en la frente—Me voy a quedar solo y sin ti es tan fácil volverse loco. Me niego a estar sin ti, necesito recuperarte pero ¿Cómo? Tu vida se me escapa entre las manos. Te amo… perdóname.

La extraño tanto, esto no puede ser verdad, tiene que ser un sueño, Dios por favor regrésamela. La amo, quiero pasar con ella el resto de mi vida. Ya no puedo más Dios te la entrego. Me levante de la silla, sentía los ojos hinchados de tanto estar llorando, me acerque a ella y la bese delicadamente, fue un beso frio y sin sabor pero no podía dejar de besarla sabiendo que era nuestro último beso. Me separe de ella, la mire por última vez. Me di media vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Tom…Tom…Tom…—escuche la débil voz de Andrea que me llamaba.

Voltee rápidamente pero ella seguía sumida en ese profundo sueño del cual no despertaría jamás. Creo que ya comienzo a imaginarme cosas. Llegue a la puerta tome la perilla y justo entro una ráfaga de viento. ¿De dónde había salido? Sentí como un golpe en el pecho y eso me hizo voltear a ver de nuevo la cama donde estaba Andrea. El color huyo de mi rostro. Ahí estaba Andrea, con los ojos abiertos, se estaba sentando en la cama. Esto… esto no podía ser verdad, era una ilusión, era lo más seguro, mi mente estaba jugando conmigo. Tal vez era un ángel caído que me quería torturar. Andrea estaba sentada en su cama y me volteo a ver.

—Ven Tom—estiro su mano.

Me acerque lentamente a ella, no creía lo que estaba viendo ¿Acaso era real?

—Esto no puede ser real—me repetí a mi mismo—no es real.

—Esto es más real que tú y yo.

—Pero…no entiendo.

—Fue tu amor Thomas—dijo ella mirándome a los ojos, maldición había extrañado tanto verlos abiertos— todos los días luchaba por estar contigo, te escuchaba, trataba de seguir tu voz. ¿Tom?

—Dime.

—Te perdono—tomo mi mano y la apretó, sentí como si una corriente eléctrica me recorriera el brazo. ¡Estaba viva! ¡Me estaba tocando! Aun me sentía tan en shock que no podía llorar—no fue tu culpa, te amo, te amo, jamás te culparía, quiero pararme y abrazarte.

—No lo hagas cariño, estas débil.

—Si me caigo sé que me atraparas.

Ella intento moverse pero… no paso nada, ella me volteo a ver espantada.

—Tom… las piernas… no me responde.

— ¿Qué? —la mire preocupado.

—No…no me puedo parar, no puedo mover las piernas, no las siento—sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas.

—No llores—tome su rostro y limpie sus lagrimas con mis pulgares—iré por el doctor.

Salí de la habitación de Andrea corriendo lo más rápido que mis piernas me daba. Estaba tan feliz porque ella estaba con vida pero me sentía preocupado por sus piernas. No sabía la noticia que nos esperaba.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 2**

 **"** **TERRIBLE NOTICIA"**

— ¡Doctor! —Grite cuando lo encontré todavía hablando con los padres de Andrea— ¡Andrea despertó!

— ¡Imposible! —Contesto el doctor volteándome a ver—Usted está loco muchacho.

—Por favor, Tom—dijo la madre de Andrea viéndome con lágrimas en los ojos—no juegues así con nosotros. No te hemos hecho nada.

— ¡Pero es cierto! ¡Vengan! —tome la manga del doctor y lo jale.

No deje de insistir hasta que los tres vinieron conmigo. Llegamos a la habitación de Andrea y sonreí al ver que no era una mentira, estaba despierta y los demás lo estaban viendo.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

—A…Andrea—tartamudearon sus padres.

Apresuradamente se aceraron a la cama de su hija y ambos la estrecharon entre sus brazos, fue una escena muy íntima y muy bella que me sentí mal por presenciar aquel momento. Cuando ellos se separaron Andrea los vio con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No puedo mover mis pierna—confeso.

—Lo que faltaba—gruño el padre de Andrea, él se volteo a verme furioso— ¡primero estas a punto de matarla y ahora la dejas paralitica!

—Fuiste tú—dijo Andrea como si se diera apenas cuenta de algo y miro molesta a su padre— Por tu culpa él se ha sentido todo este tiempo culpable, tú le has echado la culpa de todo.

El padre de Andrea la miro sorprendido.

—Pero… que casi te mata.

— ¡No! Esto fue mi culpa, yo no me fije, fui una imprudente, él no tiene nada que ver así que te pido que te disculpes con Tom.

—Pero…

—Sin peros papá.

—Está bien— él volteo a verme, aun que intentaba disculparse en sus ojos vi un profundo odio dirigido hacia mí. Suspiro pesadamente y negó con la cabeza— No puedo.

Sin decir más salió de la habitación. El doctor había comenzado a revisar los signos vitales de Andrea y sus piernas.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene doctor? —pregunto la madre de Andrea viéndolo con preocupación.

—Efectivamente no podrá caminar—dijo con pena—así va a estar.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —pregunte.

—No lo sé—dijo mientras revisaba las piernas de Andrea— un año, puede que dos o… tal vez para siempre. Señora venga conmigo, tenemos cosas que discutir.

—Está bien, ya regreso chicos—beso la frente de Andrea y salió con el doctor.

Me quede con Andrea y tome su mano. Acaricie su mejilla y la vi con ternura. Me dolía el saber que ella no podía caminar ahora pero prefería que estuviera así a que la hubieran dejado morir. Ahora la voy a cuidar y no la dejare sola porque simplemente la amo.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 3**

 **"** **VIDA"**

La vida cambia en un instante. Un momento tienes un accidente que te deja en coma y al otro despiertas y te das cuenta que… no sabes cuando podrás volver a caminar.

Me dolía ser una carga para mis padres, solo por una tontería mía ahora tenían que cargar con una hija paralitica, pero bueno son mis padres, lo harán porque me aman. Thomas… él no tiene por que cargar conmigo, no, le tengo que evitar este sufrimiento, no lo quiero ver sufrir por mi culpa, no quiero que viva amarrado a una paralitica. Yo ya no tenía ningún valor para él, él se merece algo mejor que yo.

Las semanas pasaron y me cambiaron a otra habitación en el hospital, me estaba comenzando a recuperar, empecé a comer por mi cuenta y respirar yo sola, el color estaba volviendo a la normalidad, bueno solo que estaba un poco más clara por la falta de luz de sol.

Mis amigas vinieron a visitarme, me sorprendí tanto de verlas a ambas ya casadas y con hijos, bueno Karina estaba esperando a su hijo. Estaba tan feliz de volver a ver a mis amigas. Venían a verme todos los días, Trenton comenzó a convertirse en un amigo muy querido, en realidad se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. Benedict era algo así como un hermano consejero.

Tom estaba muy pegado a mí, no me dejaba sola, me apoyaba mucho y me ayudaba demasiado. Se desvivía por servirme, me mimaba, era muy cariñoso conmigo. Aun que yo ya había tomado una decisión, aun que al verlo dudaba pero… sabía que era lo mejor.

—Buenas noticias—dijo el doctor llegando a mi habitación—hoy la daremos de alta. Solo tendría que venir a sus terapias los martes y jueves.

— ¡Bendito sea el cielo! —dijo mi madre aliviada.

Tom me tomo entre sus brazos y me abrazo, ambos reímos por la feliz noticia y nos dimos un beso.

—Solo vengan los padres conmigo para que llenen unos papeles—dijo el doctor— y… sobre los pagos.

—Yo me hago cargo de eso—dijo Tom.

—No Thomas—le pedí, me sentía tan incómoda.

—Ahora volvemos—Tom y mis padres salieron de la habitación.

Me sentía mal que Tom pagara todo, pero a mis padres se les hacía difícil pagar todo aquí, era otro continente, otro estado e incluso era otra moneda y mucho más cara. Tom y yo solo éramos novios, no es justo que él este cargando conmigo de esa manera. Admiro que tengan tan buen corazón pero… no es lo correcto que yo me aproveche de eso, por eso considero que lo mejor sería… salir de su vida.

Tom y mis padres llegaron con una silla de ruedas. Mi padre me sentó en la silla, él no soportaba que Tom me tocara enfrente de él, de hecho no soportaba a Tom para nada.

Fuimos a una casa que estaba enseguida de la de Thomas, estaba confundida y ellos me explicaron que Tom rento esta casa para que mis padres estuvieran cómodos. Me llevaron a una habitación que sería mía por mientras. Mis padres salieron de la habitación y Tom se quedo conmigo. Tom se sentó en mi nueva cama y yo obviamente me quede en la silla.

— ¿Cómo te sientes querida? —pregunto viéndome a los ojos con ternura y tomaba mis manos.

—Estoy bien—sonreí sin mostrar los dientes.

Tom me acarició el cabello viéndome con ternura.

—Todo esto debe… debe ser un impacto para ti—dice Tom—Pasaron dos años… lo de tus piernas…—mire a Tom y tome su rostro entre mis manos.

—Es difícil lo sé…. Pero estoy viva que es lo que importa ¿no?

—Si—dijo Tom con una leve sonrisa— y estaremos juntos siempre—me tomo en sus brazos y me abrazo. Correspondí el abrazo.

—Si… siempre…—murmure.

¿De verdad sería así siempre? Yo… Yo no quiero esta vida para Tom, no quiero que se sienta atado a mi siempre y no quiero que este con una chica como yo… él merece algo mejor que yo.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 4**

 **"** **DECISIONES"**

Los días pasaban, me iba de maravilla en las terapias aun que a veces me dolía mucho y quería renunciar pero Tom estaba a mi lado para ayudarme. A veces no sabía qué decisión tomar, me encontraba tan feliz con Tom y él estaba tan feliz y no le importaba que estuviera en silla de ruedas pero otras veces… veía que solo era una carga para él. Trenton era mi mejor amigo y aun que ya estuviera casado venía a verme de vez en cuando. Las cosas entre mis padres y Tom eran… bueno, a mi mamá le encantaba Tom, le gustaba que fuera tierno conmigo y se preocupara tanto por mí pero mi papá… él seguía odiando a Tom y le seguía echando la culpa de lo de mi accidente.  
Me encontraba en mi habitación leyendo _Beautiful Redemption_ , haber estado en coma hizo que me perdiera varias cosas como buenos libros. Leía tranquilamente hasta que tocaron a mi habitación.

—Pase—dije sin despegar la vista del libro. Escuche que abrieron la puerta y alguien entro, puse el separador en el libro y voltee a ver quién era, eran mis padre— Mamá, papá ¿Qué pasa?

—Andrea… —comenzó hablando mi madre mientras cada uno se sentaba a un lado de la cama—tu padre y yo hemos estado hablando sobre… ammm…

—Queremos regresar a nuestra ciudad—termino mi padre.

Me quede en shock por un momento… ¿regresar? Pero… ¿y Tom? aun que bueno… tal vez… lo correcto sea alejarme de él…

— ¿Dónde viviremos? —les pregunte.

—En nuestra casa—contesto mi padre.

—Pero… ¿Qué pasara con esta casa?

—Tom, la rento para nosotros—dijo mi madre, me sonrió y me acaricio el cabello.

—Entonces… —dijo mi padre sonriendo con emoción— ¿Qué dices?

Tenía que pensar muy bien aquello era una decisión que podría afectarme y me separaría de Tom una vez mas y… tal vez no sabría cuando lo volvería a ver.

—Mira—voltee a ver a mi madre—si quieres nos dices otro día ¿Sí? Piénsalo.

—Está bien—asentí levemente con la cabeza.

Ambos besaron mis mejillas y salieron de la habitación. Me quede un momento pesando ¿Qué pasaría si dijera que no? Me quedaría con Tom pero… él sufriría a mi lado cargando con una novia paralitica pero ¿Qué pasaría si le dijera que sí? Me alejaría de Tom… lo estañaría pero… creo que él estaría mejor sin mi… tal vez… no se… ¿Qué rayos voy a hacer?

Seguía pensando en qué decisión tomar cuando volvieron a tocar a mi puerta.

—Pase—dije y voltee a ver a la puerta y vi que entro Tom. Sonreí ampliamente y él igual.

—Hola amor—dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de él y se acerco para darme un cálido beso en los labios.

—Hola—sonreí.

— ¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo?

—Tom…—suspire pesadamente—sabes que no me gusta que cargues con todo.

—Amor solo empujare la silla vamos aquí cerca sabes que hay una pequeña plaza aquí.

—No lo sé Tom…

—Por favor—me hizo un puchero y puso ojos de cachorrito y no me pude resistir a su adorable expresión.

—Está bien, vamos.

— ¡Sí! —beso mi frente y empujo mi silla para salir de mi habitación.

Salimos de la casa, platicábamos y bromeábamos mientras íbamos hacia la plaza. De camino a la plaza pasamos por un puesto donde vendían revistas y periódicos, en eso vi que una las revistas tenía una foto mía y de Tom.

—Tom, espera—le pedí.

— ¿Qué pasa? —se detuvo frente al puesto.

—Pásame esa revista, por favor.

Tom me paso la revista y al ver que era una con una foto de nosotros él tomo una igual para leerla. Vi el titulo que tenía debajo nuestra fotografía. _"Tom Hiddleston hace obras de caridad"_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Obras de caridad?! Confundida comencé a leer la pequeña nota que venía en la revista.

 _"_ _Hace varias semanas que hemos visto al famoso actor Tom Hiddleston pasear por ahí con una chica en silla de ruedas. Se piensa que nuestro querido actor que le da vida al papel de Loki en las películas de Marvel, se encuentra haciendo obras de caridad al pasar tiempo con minusválidos. Tal parece que nuestro príncipe malvado de Asgard no es tan malvado. Buen trabajo señor Hiddleston, sus fans deben estar muy orgullosos"_

— ¡¿Qué mierda?! —Gritó Tom— ¡Esto no es posible! ¡¿Obras de caridad?! ¡Joder, eres mi novia! ¡¿Por qué no me preguntan en vez de hacer estas… estas estúpidas conclusiones?!

—Basta Tom—tome su mano intentando que se calmara—bajo su mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron—no hay problema, estoy bien—mentí.

—Es que… yo… ellos—gruñó.

—Olvídalo y sigamos—dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tom dejo un pequeño beso y continúo empujando mi silla. Sé que no debe importarme lo que una estúpida revista diga pero… es tan obvio que solo soy una carga para él pero es tan obvio que él es el único que no se da cuenta de ello.

Llegamos a la placita y Tom se detuvo cerca de una banca. Tom me bajo con cuidado de la silla de ruedas y me sentó en la banca, él se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi mano. Alzamos la vista y veíamos las nubes tratando de encontrarles forma. De un momento a otro cerramos los ojos para escuchar con atención el canto de los pájaros. Nos estábamos relajando hasta que alguien nos cubrió el sol con su sombra, ambos abrimos los ojos para ver quién era.

— ¿Tom? —La chica que nos cubría el sol se quito sus gafas de sol—soy yo Kat.

Ay que mierda… por favor que no me reconozca.

—Ah, hola Kat ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunto Tom sin mucho ánimo.

—Bien y ¿tu como estas Tommy?

—Qué asco—murmure.

— ¿Disculpa? —Dijo Kat volteándome a ver— ¿Tú qué cosa eres? Digo ¿Quién eres?

—Ella es mi novia—dijo Tom con orgullo.

— ¿Qué? Muy buena broma Tom pero ya se quien es, es la paralitica esa a la que ayudas.

—No le digas así—vi como Tom tenso su mandíbula—ella es mi novia.

—Deja de bromear Thomas—Kat se me quedo viendo estaba a punto de burlarse de mi cuando… oh no… hizo esa cara cuando…. Reconoces a alguien—un momento tú… tú eres la chica que Tom me presento una vez cuando filmaba… ¿Por esta basura me cambiaste? —pregunto indignada viendo a Tom.

Intentaba que las palabras de Kat no me dolieran pero… lo hacían, me dolían y mucho era como si avivara las voces en mi cabeza que me dicen: "No eres suficiente para él".

— ¡Cuida tus palabras Kat!

—Pero Tom… mírala, no tiene gracia, demasiado normal, sin dinero, sin belleza y deja tú, te la paso si caminara pero… ¡esta paralitica! ¿Qué rayos le viste?

—Lo que tú jamás tendrás. Un buen corazón. Ahora si me disculpas—se levanto y me tomo en brazos para ponerme en la silla de ruedas— mi bellísima novia y yo tenemos que irnos—me puso con cuidado en la silla y la empujo.

— ¡Eres tan ciego Thomas, ella solo es una carga en tu vida y cuando te des cuenta la desecharas de tu vida!

Tom la ignoro y siguió empujando mi silla, yo no pude ignorarla, sabía que algunas de esas palabras eran verdad. Llegamos a la casa y Tom me dejo en mi habitación, se despidió de mí dándome un dulce beso en los labios. Me quede pensando un momento en mi habitación en todo lo que había pasado hoy. He tomado una decisión.

— ¡Mamá, papá! —los llame y ellos entraron rápidamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto mi mamá.

—Ya tome una decisión—les dije.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre… regresarnos.

— ¿Qué disidiste? —pregunto mi padre.

—Nos regresamos—dije con seriedad, mi madre se quedo con la boca abierta y mi padre casi se pone a bailar.

—Perfecto—dijo mi padre—hare los preparativos que hagan falta—beso mi frente y casi se fue dando brincos de felicidad.

Mi mamá se quedo conmigo y me miro preocupada.

—Creí que dirías que no—admitió mi madre.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunte tratando de sonar indiferente.

—Por Tom, ¿Por qué más?

—Es lo mejor para todos.

—Hija… si lo haces por tu papá, mira yo puedo hablar con él…

—No mamá—la interrumpí—no es por papá.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Peleaste con Tom?

—No…yo…Extraño mi hogar—mentí.

—Bueno cariño, es tu decisión—beso mi frente y salió de mi habitación.

Lo había decidido… me alejaría de Tom y él se daría cuenta que estaba mejor sin mi… ahora solo tenía que planear cuando y como decirle a Tom…


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 5: NECEDAD**

Los días pasaban, nos encontrábamos en el mes de Julio. En rehabilitación me enseñaron muchas cosas que podía hacer por mí misma, me podía vestir sola, sentarme en la silla de ruedas, pararme yo sola para cambiarme a algún lugar, creo que eso era algo bueno.

Era un jueves normal, iba a la rehabilitación y como siempre Tom me acompañaba con mis padres. Al momento de salir de rehabilitación nos encontramos con el que es mi doctor.

—Buenas tardes—nos saludo.

—Buenas tardes—contestamos nosotros.

—He venido a traerles una buena noticia.

—Díganos por favor doctor—le pidió Tom entusiasmado.

—Tranquilos primero tengo que confirmar el estado de la señorita—contesto el doctor—acompáñenme a mi consultorio.

Seguimos al doctor hasta su consultorio, al estar ahí me reviso e hizo unos simples exámenes.

—Bueno, después de ver los resultados de sus exámenes, cabe la posibilidad de que con una operación para que puedas volver a caminar—dijo el doctor.

— ¡¿Enserio?! —dije entusiasmada.

—Así es, además no habría tanto riesgo ya que la rehabilitación ha fortalecido u piernas. Una simple operación y volverá a caminar.

— ¡Eso es fantástico! —dijo Tom emocionado.

— ¿Cuál será el costo de la operación? —pregunto mi padre. El doctor hizo algunas anotaciones y le entrego el papel a mi padre— ¡¿Qué?!

El doctor se levanto de su escritorio.

—Yo los dejo para que hablen entre ustedes. —el doctor salió del consultorio.

Mi papá nos enseño cuanto costaba la operación. Joder, era carísima. Mis padres comenzaron a hacer las cuentas del dinero que tenían ahorrado en el banco y me sentí mal que aun con ese dinero no alcanzaríamos a pagar la operación. Era todo demasiado costoso, mis padres hablaban mientras escuche que Tom carraspeo un poco su garganta.

—Si me permite—dijo Tom—yo pagare la operación.

—No—dije secamente y sin pensarlo. Todos me voltearon a ver con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Tom extrañado.

—No—volví a decir y lo mire seriamente.

Tom se acerco a mí y se puso en cuclillas para estar a mi altura.

—Amor… ¿Por qué no?

—Ya no mas Thomas—dije viéndolo a los ojos.

—Amor, no te entiendo, quiero ayudarlos.

—Lo sé—acaricie su mejilla y vi sus dulces ojos—pero no… ya hiciste demasiado, no puedo pedirte mas, ya no Tom, no más.

—Andrea—me miro con seriedad—no seas tan orgullosa.

—No es orgullo, no quiero ser una carga para ti, no quiero que gastes tanto dinero en mí, suficiente con lo que ya has gastado.

—Es que—tomo mi rostro entre sus manos—te amo tanto y tú vales más que todo mi dinero, por favor déjame ayudarte.

—No—dije viéndolo realmente enojada.

Él me miro a los ojos intentando buscar si estaba jugando con él pero mi expresión se mantuvo firme y seria.

—Bien—dijo molesto.

A los minutos el doctor entro en el consultorio de nuevo, en el ambiente. Le dijimos al doctor que muchas gracias por su propuesta pero la íbamos a rechazar.

Salimos y fuimos a casa. Al llegar Tom me ayudo a ir a mi habitación, él se sentó en mi cama, estaba muy callado y muy pensativo, era muy raro en él que estuviera cayado, algo le estaba pasando.

— ¿Qué pasa Tom? —tome su mano y el me miro mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

Él suspiro pesadamente.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas pagar la operación?

—Tom… no quiero ser una carga para ti.

— ¡No eres una carga para mí! —se levanto molesto de la cama.

— ¡Gastas mas en mi que en ti! —le grite molesta.

— ¡¿Y?!

— ¡¿Cómo que y?! Thomas no lo hagas mas difícil—dije bajando el volumen de mi voz.

—Ni tu tampoco lo hagas más difícil para ti, déjame pagarte la operación.

— ¡Que no! —dije volviendo a alzar la voz.

— ¡¿Por qué no?!

— ¡Ya te lo explique! ¡Deja de ser tan testarudo! Thomas, no quiero que me ayudes y punto, no quiero ser una carga para ti, entiéndeme.

Tome las ruedas de mi silla y di media vuelta dándole la espalda, escuche pasos en la habitación, Tom se marchaba. Era nuestra primera pelea de aquella magnitud y todo porque yo era una necia. Sentí que giraban mi silla y Tom estaba frente a mí.

— Bebe, no quiero pelear contigo—dijo viéndome con ternura.

— Entonces respeta mis decisiones.

—Está bien—dijo rindiéndose.

—Te amo Andrea—tomo mi rostro y acaricio mis mejillas.

—Te amo Tom—él junto su frente con la mía.

—Solo quiero lo mejor para ti—murmuro cerca de mis labios.

—Lo sé.

Unió sus labios con los míos, me beso con tanto cariño que podía sentir su preocupación por mí y me dolió el corazón en ese beso, pero los recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado me decían que no podia ser una carga, que él podía deshacerse de mi cuando quisiera. Ignore aquellos horribles pensamientos y me concentre en saborear sus dulces labios.

Mi madre nos llamo para ir a cenar, Tom le ayudo a poner la mesa; este hombre me enamoraba mas cada vez al ver lo gentil y caballeroso que era, Tom era muy amable con mi padre aun que mi padre fuera grosero. Comíamos tranquilamente hasta que Tom recibió una llamada inesperada de Luke y tuvo que salir corriendo y me dijo que no el día de mañana no iba a poder estar conmigo.

Mis padres y yo terminamos de comer, me quede pensando un momento en lo de la operación mientras mis padres limpiaban la mesa y la cocina.

— ¿Papá? —lo llame.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto volteándome a ver.

—Quiero que busques un doctor para que me opere cuando nos mudemos, por favor.

—Perfecto princesa—beso mi frente.

Mi padre estaba demasiado emocionado por la idea de irnos, mi madre estaba preocupada porque no me fuera arrepentir, la verdad es que no quería irme y dejar a Tom pero… era lo mejor.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 6: ME VOY**

Al día siguiente todo paso con normalidad, mis padres comenzaron a empacar algunas cosas para la mudanza, me dolía mucho el corazón pero no dejaba de repetirme "Es lo mejor para Tom, es lo mejor pata Tom".

Me encontraba en la sala viendo _Crepúsculo_ tenía años sin verla, comía palomitas mientras mis padres seguían ocupados.

— ¿Andrea? —me llamo mi madre y voltee a verla.

— ¿Sí?

—Tu padre y yo tenemos que salir a hacer unas compras para la mudanza ¿Podrías hablarle a alguna de tus amigas para que te hagan compañía mientras no estamos?

—Claro, yo llamo a alguien.

Tome mi celular y comencé a ver mis contactos. ¿A quién podría llamar? ¿A Mari? No ni a Karina por que iba a salir juntas a comprar lo último que necesitaban para el bebe de Karina. Benedict estaría cuidando al niño y Luke y Tom estaban ocupados en quien sabe que. ¡Trenton! Marque su celular, esperece y al cuarto timbrazo contesto.

— ¿Bueno? —contesto Trenton.

— ¡Trent! ¡Hola! —dije con una sonrisa.

— ¡Andy! ¡Hola pequeña loca! ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, oye ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

—Claro.

—Bueno, mis padres van a salir y…

— Vas a estar sola y sin nadie que te cuide. ¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía?

— ¿Lo harías?

—Claro que si, pequeña loca. Dame veinte minutos y llego.

—Gracias Trent.

Ambos colgamos y yo seguí viendo el final de _Crepúsculo_ para cuando Trent llego _Luna Nueva_ estaba comenzando. Mis padres lo dejaron pasar y él vino a sentarse conmigo a la sala. Entre los dos comenzamos a ver el especial de las películas. Comenzó a darme mucho sueño y caí rendido en el hombro de Trent. En ese momento tuve un sueño extraño. Tom y estábamos frente a frente y le decía que ya no lo quería volver a ver que ya no lo amaba que todo lo que sentí por él era mentira. Tom salió corriendo y yo trate de ir corriendo hacia el mientras le gritaba: "Lo siento, te amo" pero él seguía alejándose de mí. Me desperté de golpe.

— Andrea—me vio preocupado Trent— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí—dije con la respiración agitada—Solo… solo tuve una pesadilla.

— ¿A quién le gritabas: "lo siento, te amo"? —pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

—A Tom—murmure.

— ¿Por qué? —baje la mirada un momento, este secreto me estaba torturando y ahogando a mi sola. Alce la mirada y vi que estaban los créditos de la película. Voltee a Ver a Trent y como pude le explique mi sueño— ¿Por qué soñaste eso?

¿Podría confiarle a Trenton este secreto? ¿Se lo guardaría o iría corriendo acotarle a Tom? La verdad es que Trenton se ha vuelto como mi mejor amigo en todo este tiempo… no podía seguir callándome esto.

—Trento… yo… me voy.

— ¡¿Qué?! —se giro para verme mejor y se quedo con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

—Regreso a mi ciudad.

—Pero… pero no puedes hacernos esto—negaba repetidamente con la cabeza— ¿Qué hay de tus amigas, de Benedict, de Luke, de Tom, de mí? Sobre todo de Tom ¿Sabes cómo lo vas a dejar?

—Me lo imagino—baje la mirada, dolía pensar en ese día—pero es lo mejor, él se merece algo mejor que yo.

— ¡¿Estas bromeando?! ¡Eres lo mejor que le ha pasado en años! Y mira que lo dice una persona que lo conoce desde que era un niño.

—Trenton… soy una carga para él.

—Eso es una jodida mentira. —dijo con seriedad.

—Es verdad… es muy joven aun para cargar conmigo.

— ¡Joder, Andrea! Ya no es un niño, ni un muchacho, ni siquiera es el mismo Tom que conociste, ha cambiado y ha madurado desde tu accidente. Detente un momento y piensa bien lo que estás haciendo.

—Trent… lo siento pero mi decisión está tomada, me voy.

—Eso es una verdadera pena—suspiro pesadamente— ¿Cuándo te irás?

—El otro mes probablemente.

— ¡Joder, no me digas que el día de su aniversario!

— ¡No! Bueno… no lo creo. Eso lo decidirán mis padres.

—Tus padres no fueron de compras ¿verdad?

—Bueno algo así—hice una ligera mueca—fueron por cosas para la mudanza. Trenton prométeme que no le dirás nada a Tom.

—Está bien, prometo no decirle a nadie.

—Gracias Trent.

Le di un fuerte abrazo, me sentí mejor sabiendo que no tenía que tragarme este secreto yo sola. Me dolía mucho tener que dejar a Tom pero no dejaba de repetirme: "Es lo mejor para él".


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 7: CUMPLEAÑOS No. 22

Los días iban pasando con rapidez, Trenton y yo discutíamos de vez en cuando sobre mi partida y debido a esas discusiones nuestros demás amigos se iban enterando. Para este punto todos sabían que me iba a ir… menos Tom.

El día de mi cumpleaños llego. Hoy cumplía 22 años, había pasado dos años y medio en coma así que festejaríamos estos 22 años como nunca. Lo que me despertó esa mañana fue un mensaje de parte de Tom. Tome mi celular y abrí el mensaje que decía:

 _Hola, mi amor. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Hoy no espero, sino que… quiero que tus sueños se hagan realidad y créeme que de eso me voy a encargar yo me voy encargar de eso. Quiero que hoy sea el día más feliz de tu vida y si me lo permites quiero compartirlo a tu lado. Que cada vez que sonrías el día de hoy yo sea el motivo por el que estas riendo. Te amo, Andrea. Solo quiero que hoy seas muy feliz, hoy y siempre.  
Pd. Espero que no te de asco el desayuno.  
Te amo, feliz cumpleaños.  
Siempre tuyo.  
Tom H._

Ese mensaje me arranco una enorme sonrisa, Tom es demasiado lindo y dulce conmigo, cada día encontraba una nueva forma de enamorarme, era más de lo que podía decir, pasaba los límites de lo que yo soñé alguna vez que sería mi "novio perfecto". Estaba dejando mi celular en la mesita que se encontraba al lado de mi cama cuando tocaron a la puerta.

—Adelante—dije con la voz un levemente adormilada.

—Buenos días cumpleañera—dijo Tom entrando por la puerta, me dieron ganas de levantarme y correr a sus brazos pero… no podía—te traje el desayuno cariño.

— ¡Tom! —exclame con una amplia sonrisa— oye, ¿Por qué dijiste que no me diera asco el desayuno?

Él solo se encogió de hombros.

—Tú solo come y después te digo—se sentó a mi lado en la cama y puso la bandeja del desayuno en mis piernas.

Reí negando y entonces comencé a probar el desayuno, eran unas riquísimas tortitas de huevo, un tocino y hot cakes con mantequilla y miel, también con un jugo natural de naranja. ¡Santo cielo! Mi boca estaba disfrutando de un festín mañanero. Cuando termine lo voltee a ver con una enorme sonrisa.

—Tom, esta riquísimo.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunto sorprendido.

—Claro, esta delicioso. Gracias.

— ¿No estas mintiendo? —pregunto todavía sorprendido y yo solté una carcajada.

—Claro que no, tonto. Me encanto ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Es que… lo hice especialmente para ti—dijo sonrojándose levemente.

—Thomas—mire su rostro por un momento, rayos ¿podía ser mas tierno? —Gracias Tom—lo abrace con fuerza—eso es muy dulce de tu parte.

—Eso no fue nada, solo es el inicio de tus sorpresas.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué sorpresa sigue? —pregunte viendo emocionada.

—Esto.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y sus labios atraparon los míos en un dulce y tierno beso, creo que esta iba a ser la sorpresa más hermosa de todo el día.

—Me encantan tus sorpresas—murmure en sus labios.

—Te amo—volvió a besarme y tocaron a la puerta.

—Adelante.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —entraron gritando mis padres y yo reí.

—Gracias—dije con una amplia sonrisa.

Así transcurrió gran parte del día, recibiendo felicitaciones por todas partes, de mis amigos, incluso Tom puso en su Twitter que hoy era mi cumpleaños y muchos de sus amigos actores me felicitaron e incluso mis Hiddlesisters me mandaron felicitaciones a través de Tom. Pase toda la mañana con Tom hasta en la tarde que se tuvo que ir.

—Me tengo que ir—dijo mientras se paraba de la cama. Pero vendrá por ti a las siete Luke. Así que ponte algo que te haga ver aun más hermosa—beso mi frente y abrió la puerta—hasta más tarde, querida.

Mi madre me ayudo a bañarme y después me puso un bello vestido, me peino y me puso maquilla, la verdad es que no me veía mal, le sonreí a mi reflejo en el espejo. Hoy sería un gran día.  
Mi madre me estaba dejando en la sala cuando el timbre sonó, mi padre abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Luke. Me subió a la camioneta y estuvo conduciendo un largo rato. Se estaciono frente un restaurante, bajamos y lo extraño era que las luces estaban apagadas, Luke cerró las puertas detrás de nosotros. En eso las luces se encendieron y todos en el lugar gritaron: "¡Sorpresa!" Ahí estaban mis amigas con sus esposos y Tom había invitado amigos de él.

—Feliz Cumpleaños—Mari fue la primera en venir a abrazarme.

—Ya estás muy vieja—dijo Karina entre risas.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Andy! —dijo Benedict mientras me abrazaba.

— ¡Anciana! —grito Trenton y todos rieron.

—Dejen a la chica, esta es su noche—Tom apareció entre la multitud y me beso frente a todos— ¿Te gusta esta sorpresa?

—Me encanta.

La verdad es que había muy buena música, comida y ambiente, todos nos estábamos divirtiendo, en toda la noche Tom me estuvo presentando a sus amigos famosos, a mí me dio mucha vergüenza pero él me presentaba con orgullo, conocí a muchos famosos como: Chris Hemsworth, Robert Downey Jr., Chris Evans, Mark Ruffalo, Scarlett Johanson, Jeremy Renner, Elizabeth Olsen, Jeremy Irons, Natalie Portman, Tilda Swinton, etc. La verdad es que todos fueron muy amables y atentos conmigo.

Entonces en eso el DJ detuvo la música y hablo por el micrófono.

—Esta canción es para que la cumpleañera la baile con su novio.

 _Love me like you do_ de Ellie Gouldling comenzó a sonar, Tom se acerco a mí y yo sonreí tímidamente. Rayos, ¿Cómo le iba a hacer para bailar? Tom me ofreció su mano y yo me sentí muy avergonzada.

— ¿Me concede este baile señorita? —pregunto Tom.

—Tom…no puedo bailar—murmure.

—Claro que puedes—dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—No, no puedo—dije apretando la mandíbula.

—Te voy a demostrar que si puedes.

—No Tom ¿Qué haces?

Tom me abrazo por la cintura, me cargo de tal manera que mis pies quedaron parados en los suyos, me abrazo con fuerza de la cintura para no caer. El comenzó a mover sus pies y así ambos comenzamos a bailar, lo abrace por el cuello y sus labios rosaban mi oído donde él estaba murmurando y cantando la canción solo para mí. Cuando la canción termino Tom me volvió a dejar en mi silla. Tom camino hasta el DJ y tomo el micrófono.

—Ahora otra sorpresa musical para la cumpleañera—dijo Tom por el micrófono viéndome. En ese momento _Tenerife Sea_ de Ed Sheeran comenzó a oírse y él comenzó a cantar —You look so wonderful in your dress, I love your hair like that, the way it falls on the side of your neck, down your shoulders and back, we are surrounded by all of these lies, and people who talk too much, you've got that kind of look in your eyes, as in no one knows anything but lies, and should this be the last thing I see, I want you to know that's enough for me, cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need, I'm so in love, so in love, so in love, so in love, you look so beautiful in this light, your silhouette over me, the way it brings out the blue in your eyes, it's the Tenerife sea, and all of the voices surrounding us here, they just fade out as you take a breath, Just say the word and I will disappear, into the wilderness, and should this be the last thing I see, I want you to know that's enough for me, cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need, I'm so in love, so in love, so in love, so in love, lumiere, darling lumiere over me [x6] And should this be the last thing I see, I want you to know that's enough for me, cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need, I'm so in love, so in love, so in love, love, love, love, so in love,you look so wonderful in your dress, I love your hair like that, and in the moment I knew you back. —Cuando Tom termino de cantar vino a mí y me dio un tierno beso en los labios—Te amo, feliz cumpleaños, mi amor.

Fue una excelente noche donde todos me llenaron de regalos y comimos muy rico. Fue una hermosa noche. La fiesta termino hasta la 1:00 am, todos se fueron a sus casa y Tom me llevo en su auto, él estuvo conduciendo un buen tiempo y me asuste un poco cuando paso de largo de nuestras casas, ya llevaba casi una hora manejando.

— ¿A dónde vamos Tom? —le pregunte.

—Bueno, quería que pasaras un tiempo con tus amigos y tuvieras una gran fiesta pero… quiero pasar tiempo contigo a solas celebrando tu cumpleaños.

—Pero mi cumpleaños ya paso—reí.

—Juguemos que hoy es tu cumpleaños—dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Bien, pero no respondiste mi pregunta ¿A dónde vamos?

—Te raptare románticamente.

—Tom…—murmure y mis mejillas se ruborizaron. De pronto Tom detuvo el auto— ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunte viendo a todas partes.

—En el mirador más romántico de Londres.

Alrededor de nosotros había un pequeño bosque y al frente de nosotros se podía apreciar la hermosa ciudad de Londres con su Big Ben. Todo se veía muy hermoso pero… parecía como cualquier otro mirador.

— ¿Tom?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué lo hace el mirador más romántico de Londres?

—Solo cuatro cosas—dijo con una enorme sonrisa—el bosque, la vista a la ciudad y… mira el cielo—hice lo que Tom me pidió, me asome por la ventana y mire el cielo nocturno bañado en brillantes estrella, era realmente hermoso—es el mejor lugar donde se pueden ver perfectamente las estrellas.

— ¿Cuál es la cuarta cosa? —pregunte viéndolo.

—Estar con la persona correcta—fruncí el ceño confundida y sonreí levemente—ósea tu mi amor.

—Tom…—lo mire a los ojos y sentía que mi corazón se aceleraba. —no sé qué decir…

—No digas nada querida.

Me quede callada mientras Tom acariciaba mi mejilla, me quede viendo sus hermosos ojos azules, sus ojos parecía otro par de estrellas que iluminaban la noche. Ninguno de los tuvo que hablar o decir algo para saber cuánto nos amábamos, nuestras miradas lo decían todo.

—Te amo—dijo Tom sin dejar de acariciar mi mejilla—eres tan hermosa… como un ángel.

—Tom…—sentía mi corazón salirse de mi pecho—nadie jamás me había hecho sentir hermosa, ni importante y por fin me siento amada y que soy importante para alguien—murmure mientras sentía mis ojos ponerse llorosos.

—Para mí siempre lo serás.

Era un bello momento el que estaba pasando con Tom pero… entonces recordé que en menos de un mes me iba a ir… lo iba a dejar, extrañare sus caricias, su palabras de amor, sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa, escucharlo decirme cuanto me amaba, su aliento mentolado, sus brazos, la forma en que tocaba mi mejilla y me acercaba a él para besarnos, nunca olvidare la chispa que encendía dentro de mi cuando me besaba.

Tom me rodeo con su brazo y me atrajo hacia él, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y suspire, alce la mirada y vi que él me estaba viendo.

— ¿Todavía estamos jugando a que hoy es mi cumpleaños?

—Claro—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba mi mentón.

—Se que ya me diste muchas cosas para mi cumpleaños pero… ¿puedo pedirte algo más?

—Lo que quieras.

—Bésame.

Él sonrió ampliamente ante mi peticiones, entonces se acerco a mí, con una mano tomo mi mejilla, miro mis labios por un momento y después sus ojos se posaron en los míos. Me acerco un poco más a él, sentía nuestras respiraciones mezclarse, nuestros labios se rosaron por unos momentos y yo cerré los ojos, Tom hizo una suave presión sobre mis labios, nuestros labios comenzaron a moverse a un dulce y tierno compás. Él puso su otra mano en mi cintura y yo puse una mano en su hombro y la otra en su nuca acariciando el nacimiento de su cabello.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando Tom y yo llegamos a mi casa. Mis padres ya estaban dormidos y no se dieron cuenta. Este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he pasado en toda mi vida.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 8: NO TE VAYAS**

Al día siguiente me desperté tarde y eso por que mi mamá entro a mi habitación diciendo que tenía visitas. Pensaba que aquella visita sería Tom pero… no era así. Cuando estuve más presentable mi mamá dejo pasar a Trenton, Luke y Benedict a mi habitación.

—Hola chicos—los salude con una sonrisa—que sorpresa ¿y Tom?

—Dormido todavía—dijo Luke.

— ¿Por qué llegaron tan tarde anoche? —pregunto Trent con una sonrisa traviesa e inmediatamente me ruborice.

— ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? —pregunto Ben subiendo y alzando sus cejas.

— ¡Chicos! —chille sintiéndome avergonzada y sentí mis mejillas arder—Tom y yo no…él y yo no…nosotros no… tuvimos —balbuce sintiéndome avergonzada.

Los tres rieron.

— Bueno entonces ¿qué hicieron?—pregunto Trent.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Por favor, solo fuimos a un mirador a ver las estrellas. Eso fue todo. ¿Solo venían a eso?

Las risas de ellos cesaron y se miraron entre los tres.

—La verdad es que no—dijo Luke.

—Venimos a decirte ammm…—Ben se modio el labio en señal de nerviosismo— más bien venimos a pedirte que ah…—suspiro pesadamente.

—No te vayas—dijo Trent y yo me quede sorprendida por su petición.

— ¿Qué? —fruncí el ceño.

—Por favor no te vayas—pidió Trenton.

—No sabes el daño que le harás a Tom—dijo Ben.

—No—dije decidida— él no lo ve pero soy una carga para él.

— ¿Y volverás? —pregunto Luke.

—Si él encuentra a alguien más, no.

— ¿Y si no la encuentra? —pregunto Trent.

—No se—hice una ligera mueca.

—Vamos—dijo Ben y me miro con ojos suplicantes—quedate.

—No—dije decidida—Chicos necesito que me hagan un favor—los mire y ellos me dieron miradas no muy convencidas—el diez de agosto me voy necesito que saquen todo lo que le he dado a Tom para antes de esa fecha.

— ¿Para qué? —pregunto Luke.

—Le diré a Tom que será como si nunca hubiera existido o llegado a su vida.

—Lo harás pedazos—murmuro Ben.

—Otro favor chicos, no me llamen a menos que sea una emergencia y no mencionen mi nombre…

—Pero…—iba a interrumpirme Luke.

—Nunca—dije.

—Pero…—esta vez era Ben quien quería interrumpirme.

—Jamás—recalque.

—Pero…—Trent quería interrumpirme.

— ¡Nunca jamás! —dije con rudeza.

Sí había sido muy ruda con los chicos pero… me dolieron sus palabras sobre que dejaría devastado a Tom. Eso no era posible, me superaría como cualquier otra ex novia y seguiría con su vida y después olvidaría mi nombre. Estaba decidida a irme pero… ¿Cómo se lo digo a Tom?


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 9: TERCER ANIVERSARIO**

El día de mi partida estaba cerca, la verdad es que estaban todo listo, podía irme ahora si quisiera pero… la verdad es que no me he ido por qué… aun no he sabido como decirle a Tom que me voy.

Hoy es el día de nuestro tercer aniversario, Tom y yo cumplíamos tres años de ser novios. Me encontraba en mi cuarto, sentada en la silla de ruedas, le daba los últimos retoques a mi maquillaje frente al espejo. Tom pasaría a recogerme en menos de veinte minutos. Cuando termine de maquillarme el timbre sonó y a los segundos Tom apareció en la puerta de mi cuarto.

—Hola—dije con una sonrisa.

—Hola, querida—se acerco a mí y dio un tierno beso en mis labios— ¿lista?

—Sí.

—Bien, primero te voy a vender los ojos.

—Está bien.

Tom coloco una venda en mis ojos, después lo sentí que comenzó a empujar mi silla. No podía ver nada, solo oía la silla moverse y escuchaba puertas abrirse y cerrarse. Unos minutos después se detuvo y me quito la venda de los ojos. Estábamos en el jardín de su casa pero lo había acomodado de manera que se viera más hermosos, había una mesa en el centro, flores y pétalos hacían un camino de donde estábamos hasta la mesa y decoraban el lugar.

— ¿Qué hacemos en el jardín de tu casa? —pregunte.

—Bueno, quería que esto fuera algo muy especial, sencillo pero romántico y además lo hice con mis propias manos, yo hice todo, la comida, acomode la mesa y las flores.

—Tom—murmure y vi de nuevo todo el lugar—es perfecto—sonreí ampliamente y el corazón me dolió.

Tom me acerco a la mesa y comenzamos a comer, todo estaba demasiado delicioso. Ambos conversábamos animadamente y muy felices entonces de pronto los dos nos pusimos serios. El momento de la verdad había llegado tenía que decirle a Tom lo que tanto había ocultado.

—Tengo algo que decirte—dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo—No, tu primero… bueno yo… no, tu primero—Tom me tapo la boca.

—Tu primero, querida.

Mierda, no podía, no… necesitaba más tiempo, tome todo el aire que mis pulmones pudieron contener y después lo solté en un gran suspiro.

—Tom… nos vamos a mi ciudad—dije.

—Perfecto—dijo él con una sonrisa y yo me quede confundida—solo déjame preparar mis males y nos vamos—rayos, pensaba que él también venia, baje mi mirada—espera… cuando dices "nos" te refieres a….

—Mis padres y yo—murmure.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por… por qué?

—Es lo mejor para los dos.

—No, no es cierto—dijo molesto—si haces esto por que estas en silla de ruedas sabes que no me importa—rayos, me conocía bien.

—No es eso—mentí.

—Si es por lo que dijo Kat, eso no es nada.

—Nada comprado a lo que piensan los otros.

— ¿Y lo que yo pienso no importa?

—Eres muy joven para saber lo que quieres.

— ¡¿Qué?! Debes de estar de joda. ¡Soy más grande que tú!

—Tom, solo soy una carga para ti.

—No—dijo tajante. No me estaba dejando otra opción.

—Mira Thomas, esto se acabo—dije sin dudar.

—No te voy a dejar ir si no contestas esta pregunta—me miro a los ojos— ¿ya no… me amas?

Lo siento Tom, pero me obligaste a decirte esto.

—No—dije sin dudar.

—Eso cambias las cosas—murmuro.

—Sí y lamento haber dejado que esto llegara tan lejos, Tom prométeme algo.

—Ah….

—Prométeme que no me buscaras jamás y y te prometo que esta será la última vez que me veras, todo será como si yo jamás hubiera existido—To me miraba totalmente en shock como si apenas estuviese proseando todo lo que había dicho—adiós Tom.

Me acerque a Tom para darle un beso en la mejilla, comencé a salir del jardín moviéndome yo sola en la silla y después Trenton vino a mí para ayudarme, Luke nos alcanzo en la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Luke.

—Le dije y… hazme un favor.

—Dime.

—Préstame un jet.

—Pero…

—Por favor—suplique.

—Bien.

Luke me llevo a la casa de mis padres mientras comenzábamos a subir rápido todo para las maletas y me subían a mí al auto. Cuando todos estábamos listo vi por atrás que Tom venía corriendo.

— ¡Vámonos! —le grite al chofer y este arranco rápido y solo vi como la figura de Tom se alejaba.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 10: OPERACIÓN**

Los días han pasado desde que deje a Tom en Londres, mis amigas se habían quedado allá, hablaba con ellas una o dos veces a la semana casi no me hablaban de Tom y yo no les preguntaba pero tenía entendido que estaba bien. Pasaban los días y sentía la ausencia de Tom pero creo que conforme los días pasaban me acostumbraba a ese vacío que sentía en mi corazón y en mi pecho.  
Cuando llegamos a la ciudad mi padre ya tenía contactado a un doctor que se encargaría de mi operación.

Justo ahora, estoy en el quirófano y me están anestesiando, sentía que me estaba muriendo de los nervios pero me decía a mi misma que todo saldría bien. Poco a poco fui cayendo en un sueño profundo. En mis sueños pude ver a Tom y se me rompía el corazón… Mierda, lo extrañaba tanto, había días en los que me pasaba llorando por él y otros en los que estaba segura que él estaba bien conociendo chicas más bonitas que yo.

No supe cuanto tiempo pase dormida pero puedo asegurar que fueron horas. Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación de hospital y… ¡cielos! No me podia creer lo que estaba viendo ¡imposible! Pero era a la vez tan increíble. ¡Mari y Ben estaban ahí con mis padres!

—Hija—mi madre se levanto del sofá y se acerco a mi inmediatamente— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Cansada—dije con un murmullo ronco.

—Iré por el doctor—dijo mi padre levantándose apresuradamente.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando mi padre volvió a atravesar esa puerta acompañado el doctor que me había operado.

—Que bien que haya despertado jovencita—dijo el doctor— vamos a ver qué tal esta todo—comenzó a revisar mis piernas—muy bien—dijo cuando termino de inspeccionarme—todo indica que la operación ha sido un éxito y que en pocos días estará caminando. Bueno, con permiso—dijo el doctor antes de retirarse.

— ¡Que excelente noticia! —Exclamo emocionada Mari— ¡Volverás a caminar!

—Sí—sonreí pero aun así no lo dije muy animadamente.

—Oye, deberías estar más animada.

—Lo estoy pero…—hice una ligera mueca.

— ¿Pero?

—Siento que me falta algo—admití.

— ¿Algo o alguien? —Preguntó Mari alzando una ceja y yo solo baje la mirada— Si te refieres a él, tú decidiste dejarlo.

—Fue por su bien—murmure.

— ¿Cuál bien? —Preguntó Benedict—Lo dejaste con el corazón destrozado, hecho trizas.

—Ben—murmuro Mari y yo sentía que mis ojos comenzaban a ponerse llorosos. — ¿no piensas llamarlo?

—No—murmure y nadie volvió a sacar el tema.

Los días en el hospital pasaron poco a poco me recuperaba y las enfermeras me daban terapia y podía volver a caminar.  
El día que salí del hospital lo hice andando por mi propio pie.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 11: UN NUEVO AMIGO.**

Tan solo había pasado una semana desde que salí del hospital y podía caminar por mí misma. Tom seguía estando en mi mente, no importaba que hiciera o dejara de hacer, él siempre estaba ahí hasta en los rincones más escondidos de mi mente.

Me encontraba sentada en mi cama con mi celular en mano, miraba viejas fotos que tenía con Tom, viejas fotos que no me atrevía a borrar. ¿Y si tan solo llamaba para preguntar por él? Sí… tal vez lo olvide si alguien me dice que ha estado viendo a alguien más. Comencé a buscar a alguien de mi lista de contactos que fuera cercano a Tom entonces pensé en Karina, ella debería estar con Trenton y Trenton debería estar pasando tiempo con Tom como siempre. Pulse la tecla verde y rápidamente el aparato comenzó a marcarle a Karina. Después de varios timbrazos ella contesto.

— ¿Bueno?

—Karina…soy yo…Andrea.

— ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Mari y Ben ya nos contaron que tu operación fue un excito y saliste del hospital por tu propio pie—dijo animada.

— ¿Se lo han dicho a Tom?

—No—dijo con seriedad.

—Bien, oye… hablando de él… ¿Cómo esta?

—Ammm… no soy la mejor persona para decírtelo, mejor que te lo diga Trent.

Escuche como Karina hablaban entre ellos y finalmente Tren cogió el teléfono.

—Hola—su tono de voz me resulto algo serio… tal vez no debí llamar.

—Trent… ¿Cómo esta Tom? ¿Sale…sale con alguien más?

—No, está soltero y sin compromiso. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Regresaras?! —sentí que su voz cobró emoción.

—No—ahora fui yo la que adquirió un tono serio—creo que por ahora no, tan solo han pasado como dos meses y medio.

—Andrea, si era castigo o ibas a esperar a volver a caminar, muy bien, ya caminas, regresa, ahora.

—No puedo.

—Está bien, pero él te extraña demasiado.

—Yo igual lo extraño, pero no puedo hacer nada.

—Sí, si puedes.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Regresar…

—No Trento, hablamos luego, adiós.

—Pero... —sin decir nada mas le colgué.

Me pase las manos por la cara ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué rayos marque? No debí hacerlo. No puedo regresar, aun no. Lo más probable es que Tom aun no haya ha salido o no se ha dado la oportunidad de conocer a alguien más. Me duele pensarlo y decirlo pero es la verdad, yo no soy la persona indicada para él, hay personas mejores que yo, de seguro perdió tiempo en el hospital conmigo y por eso no la encontró. Me hizo feliz por mucho tiempo pero no creo que fuera a ser mío para siempre, parecía que lo mantendríamos por siempre, tenía que dejarlo ir, quien sabe que pasara ahora, lo que sea, estuvimos juntos, estuvimos bien, vivimos el tiempo de nuestras vidas como si no hubiera nadie más alrededor, tratamos de mantener las manos en alto incluso si trataban de llevarla abajo, vivimos el tiempo de nuestras vidas hasta que las luces se apagaron. Reímos hasta llorar, la vida es solo lo que hicimos.

—Cariño, es hora de irnos—gritó mi madre desde la planta de abajo.

—En un momento—tome mi celular y mis audífonos, los guarde en mi pantalón y baje las escaleras para encontrarme con mis padres.

Mis padres y yo teníamos una tarde en la que la pasábamos juntos e íbamos a ver películas. Cuando llegamos al cine vimos que faltaba como una hora para la función, mis padres fueron a ver algunas cosas en una tienda y yo decidí ir a una librería. Buscaba entre los libros y encontré el libro de "Un desastre es para siempre" ¡Sí! Llevaba meses buscándolo, me di media vuelta para ir a pagar cuando choque con un chico que llevaba varios libros.

—Lo siento—dije agachándome para recoger los libros—fui una tonta.

—No, tú discúlpame a mí, no debí cargar tantos libros.

Le ayude a recoger sus libros y entre ellos encontré algo inusual.

— ¿"Besar a un ángel"? — ¿un chico leyendo un libro romántico? Vaya esto es nuevo para mí.

—Si—escuche el tono apenado de su voz.

Levante mi mirada del libro y entonces vi a aquel chico y… ese chico era guapísimo. Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y… eran idénticos a los de…Tom, esto no puede ser.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto viéndome el chico.

—Sí, sí—dije sonrojándome por quedarme viéndolo más tiempo de la cuenta.

—Me llamo Nate—dijo extendiendo su mano. Tome su mano para estrecharla.

—Andrea.

—Mucho gusto.

—Lo mismo digo—le sonreí amablemente.

—Oye, ammm…—se rasco la nuca— ¿te gustaría ir por un helado?

—Yo… ammm…—miré mi reloj, aun tenía media hora—Claro, está bien.

Después de pagar nuestros libros ambos nos dirigimos a una nevería cercana, de camino ambos íbamos platicando un poco para conocernos, la verdad es que era un chico muy amable y divertido.

— ¿De qué vas a querer tu helado? —pregunto Nate cuando nos detuvimos.

—Creo que de chocolate—dije sonriéndole.

—Dos de chocolate, por favor—le pidió Nate a la señorita que nos atendía.

Ella preparo los dos helados y nos los entrego, Nate muy amablemente pagó por ambos. Nos sentamos en una banca mientras nos poníamos a disfrutar de nuestros helados.

— ¿Y tienes novio? —me pregunto Nate.

—Pues… yo… si… no… bueno… no sé.

Él se giro para verme con una expresión extrañada pero divertida al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Si, no, no se? Creo que no te entiendo.

—Es algo complicado de explicar y… algo largo.

—Tengo tiempo.

Me fije en mi reloj y faltaban quince minutos para la película.

—Lo siento pero debo encontrarme con mis padres.

—Bien… ¿podrías… podrías darme tu número? — Él me dio su celular y apunte mi número de celular en su agenda, se lo regrese con una sonrisa. —Espero volvamos a vernos.

—Yo igual, hasta pronto.

Al ir de camino para encontrarme con mis padres repase mi pequeño momento con Nate, su forma de ser me recordó tanto a…Tom… mierda Andrea, ya deja de pensar en él, lo sacas de tu vida y no volverá… jamás.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 12: PESADILLA**

Era una noche de viernes, entre a la casa venía de hacer un trabajo de la universidad con unos compañeros. Cuando entre a la casa mis padres estaban frente al sofá viendo la televisión.

—Hola—les dije a mis padres con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Hola cariño—dijo mi madre— ¿vas a cenar?

—Ammm… no, comí algo en la casa de Ana.

—Está bien.

—Iré a bañarme, estaré en mi cuarto si me necesitan.

Me di media vuelta y comencé a subir las escaleras y cuando llegue al último escalón escuche que mis padres comenzaron a hablar de mí, me escondí detrás de la pared para por escuchar sin que me vieran.

—Siento que desde que nos regresamos de Londres ella ya no es la misma—comentó mi padre con dolor en su voz.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —le pregunto mi madre.

—Ya no habla tanto, no llega tan emocionada como cuando acababa de salir con…

—Con Tom.

—Si… —suspiró—me siento tan culpable y tan egoísta, le he arrebatado la felicidad a mi única hija por su "propio bien".

—Amor, no te sientas culpable por qué… no es tu culpa, ella decidió dejarlo.

—Pero siento como si yo la hubiera presionado.

—No lo hiciste, puedo asegurártelo. Lo único que sé que paso es… como dicen por ahí "el corazón actúa por razones que la razón no entenderá".

Eso que dijo mi madre es muy cierto, amo demasiado a Tom y lo extraño mucho pero siento que ya no puedo volver. Llegue a mi habitación y cerré con cuidado la puerta. Me metí a bañar para relajarme un poco, después de una larga ducha caliente me puse mi pijama, tome mi iPod me puse los audífonos y me acosté en mi cama, sin darme cuenta caí en un profundo sueño.

Me vi rodeada por una habitación completamente blanca de pronto comencé a escuchar voces. "No sabemos si se pueda salvar" dijo alguien "Tienen que haces algo, no lo pueden dejar morir" escuche la voz de una chica llorar desesperada. "Lo siento, es todo lo que podemos hacer" dijo la primera voz. Me gire buscando esas voces y frente a mí un doctor abrazaba a una chica que lloraba desconsolada, ambos se giraron hacia mí y me sorprendí demasiado al ver que la chica que lloraba desesperada era yo. De pronto quede sola de nuevo y frente a mi había una cama de hospital y sentí la sangre caer a mis pies al ver que quien se encontraba en esa cama de hospital era Tom. Me acerque a él rápidamente, gritaba su nombre pero el no me oía, los latidos de su corazón disminuyeron hasta ser nada, llore desconsolada en su pecho lo había perdido para siempre.

— ¡TOM! —me levante de golpe gritando y llorando. ¿Qué paso? Todo había sido una estúpida pesadilla pero… se sintió tan real. Me estremecí un poco y con miedo volví a dormir.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 13: UNA CITA**

Al día siguiente desperté al escuchar mi celular sonar, lo tome de la mesita de noche y conteste.

— ¿Bueno? —entre abrí los ojos y vi que ya era medio día, joder, había dormido demasiado.

— ¿Andrea? —dijo una voz que no pude reconocer.

—Si ¿Quién habla?

—So yo… Nate. —me senté de golpe en la cama.

—Oh, Nate. Hola—sonreí.

—Hola—pude escuchar una risa nerviosa— ¿Tienes planes para hoy?

—Ammm… no ¿Por qué?

—Es que… quería saber si… te gustaría salir conmigo.

—Me parece muy bien ¿a qué horas?

—Como a las cinco ¿Qué dices?

— ¿Podrías pasarme tu dirección para ir por ti?

—Claro ¿tienes donde escribir?

—Si—le di mi dirección a Nate con indicaciones para que no se perdiera—perfecto, entonces te veo en un rato mas.

—Hasta entonces.

—Adiós.

Me quede en mi cama un momento intentando saber que había pasado. Había aceptado una cita, con un chico, que acabo de conocer. Era mi primer cita desde… si, desde Tom. Sacudí la cabeza intentando sacar ese sentimiento y pensamiento de mi cabeza. Baje para ir a comer con mi familia, después de pasar un momento con ellos y explicarles de mi cita con Nate volví a subir a mi habitación.

Me encontraba arreglando cuando en mi tocador vi una vieja foto mía con Tom… suspire pesadamente, mi celular estaba a un lado, y si… no… pero… Tome mi celular y sin pensarlo más le marque a Trenton. El celular sonó como cinco veces antes de que contestara.

— ¿Bueno?

—Trent, hola, soy Andrea.

—Ahhh…ammm…. Este… ah…—del otro lado se escucho como cerraba una puerta— ¿Andrea?

—Sí.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Todo bien por allá?

—Eso es lo mismo que yo te iba a preguntar.

—Yo pregunte primero.

Suspiré pesadamente.

—Estoy bien, gracias ¿ustedes que tal están? ¿Qué tal esta… Tom?

—Pues todos estamos muy bien, tus amigas te extrañan y Tom… Tom sale a hacer mucho ejercicio, si, demasiado ejercicio.

—Que bien…. Entonces… salúdame a todos por favor.

En eso del otro lado de la línea se escucho un sonido, como un golpe.

— ¡Trent! ¡Apúrate, cuelga el teléfono volvió a caer! —gritó alguien más.

—Trent ¿Qué paso? —le pregunte preocupada.

—Nada, todo está perfecto, bueno, nos vemos.

— ¡Trent! —y sin decir nada más me colgó.

Estaba por marcar de nuevo cuando vi la hora, faltaba una hora para mi cita con Nate, a regañadientes deje el celular a un lado y lo más rápido que pude me metí a bañar. Al instante en que salí me vestí seque mi cabello, me puse un maquillaje sencillo. Estaba terminando de ponerme perfume cuando escuche el timbre de la casa.

— ¡Andrea, es para ti! —grito mi madre desde la planta baja.

— ¡Un segundo! —grite, me miré por última vez en el espejo, suspire, tome mi pequeña cartera y salí de la habitación. Cuando llegue al último escuche a mi padre hablando con Nate.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? —pregunto mi padre.

—Nate Galanter, señor.

— ¿Trabajas o estudias?

—Estoy terminando la universidad.

— ¿En qué piensas trabajar?

—Papá—comencé a caminar hasta ellos y miré con reproche a mi padre—Tienes que dejar de ver CSI y White Collar.

—Solo cuido de mi única hija—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Les sonreí y les di a mis padres un beso en la mejilla.

—Vengo mas tarde.

—Prometo traerla temprano—dijo Nate para después despedirse de mis padres.

—Lamento el interrogatorio de mi padre—le dije a Nate cuando estuvimos fuera de mi casa.

—No hay problema, cuando yo tenga una hija haré lo mismo que él.

Solté una leve carcajada.

—No por favor, no la hagas pasar esa vergüenza.

Nate me abrió la puerta de su auto y yo entré. Comenzó a conducir y lo voltee a ver.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —le pregunte.

—Es una sorpresa.

Rodee los ojos al escuchar sus palabras, pero es que resultaron ser muy dolorosas así siempre me contestaba Tom cuando le preguntaba a dónde íbamos.

—Odio las sorpresas—murmure.

—Pues esta te va a encantar.

—Si tú dices.

Nate estuvo manejando por un buen rato mientras por la radio se reproducía "She looks so perferct" de 5 seconds of summer. Nate detuvo el auto frente a un lindo restaurante y…. mierda… de entre todos los restaurantes de la ciudad tenía que ser este. Es el mismo restaurante con el que solía venir con Tom.

— ¿Es aquí? —le pregunte.

—Si—contesto con una sonrisa— ¿no te encanta?

—Si—dije con una sonrisa fingida—me encanta.

Nate me ayudo a bajar del auto, entramos al restaurante y él ya tenía una reservación. El mesero nos guío a nuestra mesa y para mi desgracia… era la misma mesa que solía ocupar con Tom. Nate movió mi silla y yo me senté, él se sentó frente a mí y yo voltee mi mirada hacía aquel gran ventanal que daba una hermosa vista a la ciudad.

—Amo este lugar—comentó Nate—y la vista a la ciudad y por lo que veo creo que tú también.

—Sí—murmure mientras seguía viendo hacia la ciudad.

—Siempre que vengo reservo este lugar, pero durante un tiempo una estrella de cine estuvo reservándolo, odio que la gente famosa se aproveche solo por que son famosos.

—Oye…—lo voltee a ver e hice una mueca— ¿Qué tal si tenía una novia y la quería complacer?

—Oh sí, claro. De seguro ella solo lo quería por su dinero.

—Eso no es cierto—dije molesta.

—Por favor, si es más que obvio, era una de las estrellas más famosas, el tipo que interpreto a Loki en los vengadores ¿Cómo se apellida? Hileston, Hiffleston, Cumberbatch, no lo estoy confundiendo.

—Hiddleston—lo corregí—Tom Hiddleston.

—Sí, ese es. Qué gran tonto, si supiera que su novia solo lo quería por su dinero.

— ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de gente que ni siquiera conoces? —le reproche molesta—Él no es un tonto y ella no lo veía por su dinero.

— ¿Cómo sabes?

—Ammm… por qué…

— ¿Por qué?

—Yo era su novia ¿contento?

Nate me miro sorprendido intentado creerse lo que hace un momento le había dicho. Después bajo la mirada en signo de arrepentimiento.

—Yo… lo siento… ¿Cómo es que…?

—Es una larga historia…

—Así que él es la causa del "Pues, yo, si, no, bueno, no sé."

—Sí—dije en un leve murmullo.

— ¿Qué paso? Y no salgas con que no tienes tiempo, por que justo ahora lo tenemos, vamos, confía en mí.

Suspire pesadamente, le di una mirada triste y comencé a contarle toda mi historia a Nate. Durante todo el tiempo que le estuve contando mi historia a Nate, llore, reí, me enoje, reí a carcajadas, llore tanto que sentía los ojos hinchados, grite una que otra vez, incluso por un momento Nate creyó que era bipolar.

—Wow—dijo Nate cuando termine de contarle—eso sí que es una historia de amor. Pero… sigo sin entender por qué lo dejaste.

—El corazón tiene razones que la razón desconoce—dije citando a Blaise Pascal.

—Vaya, que profundo.

—Bueno, solo trato de superar eso.

—Como tu nuevo amigo—Nate estiro su mano para tomar la mía—prometo ayudarte a olvidarlo—beso mi mano—confía plenamente en mi.

—Gracias—le dije con una dulce sonrisa.

—Ya es un poco tarde, será mejor que pida la cuenta.

El mesero le trajo la cuenta a Nate y él pago. Salimos para ir al auto y Nate condujo de regreso a mi casa. A veces me preguntaba si había hecho bien, en que hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado con Tom, a veces me pregunto si me extrañara, pasara las noches en vela preguntando por mí o se las pasara revolcándose con otras chicas o tal vez teniendo citas como yo justo ahora. Vamos Andrea, olvídalo, lo has dejado atrás, además, sinceramente ¿Cuánto más íbamos a durar? No creo ser el tipo de chica con el cual una estrella de cine como lo es Tom Hiddleston sueñe casarse.

Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a mi casa, Nate me ayudo a bajar y me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi casa.

—Gracias por la cita—le dije.

—Gracias a ti por tu linda compañía—me sonrió y nos quedamos un momento ahí sin saber que hacer o decir, Nate alzó la mirada al cielo—Mira, una estrella fugaz—alce la mirada y vi pasar aquella estrella—Pide un deseo—cerré los ojos y pedí mi deseo— ¿Qué pediste? —abrí los ojos y miré a Nate.

—No te voy a decir por qué luego no se cumple—le guiñe el ojo—Gracias, otra vez—Besé su mejilla y sonreí—Hasta luego.

—Hasta pronto.

Entre a mi casa con una sonrisa…. Hace tanto que no sonreía así.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 14: INESPERADO**

Los días pasaron, Nate y yo comenzamos a salir más, nos la pasábamos genial los dos juntos. Nate era muy lindo conmigo, siempre teniendo detalle. Hace varios meses que no sabía ya nada de Tom, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de hablar con Trent o alguna de mis amigas. Hace seis meses que no sabía nada de Tom, ni siquiera en las noticias o en las páginas de fans, eso era demasiado raro, era como si… como si hubiera muerto… no, imposible. A veces me arrepiento de mi estúpida decisión, pero no, creo que él está bien, mucho mejor sin mí.

Hoy mis padres saldrán a cenar juntos ya que hoy es su aniversario. Para no quedarme sola en casa invite a Nate. Me encontraba en la cocina preparando las películas cuando sonó el timbre, rápidamente me apresure y sonreí al ver que Nate se encontraba ahí.

—Traje chocolates—dijo Nate mientras entraba en la casa y se encaminaba conmigo a la cocina.

— ¿De cuales trajiste?

—M&M's y Kisses ¿de cuales más creías que traería?

— ¿Y mi…?—me interrumpió a media pregunta.

—Jamás olvidaría tu chocolate favorito—detrás de su espalda saco una barra de chocolate Milkey Way

Me ayudo a terminar de hacer las palomitas y ambos fuimos a la sala a ver la película, le tuve que rogar demasiado para que me dejara poner _Luna Nueva_ pero al final me dejo. Comíamos palomitas y chocolates mientras transcurría la película. Llegamos a la parte en la que Bella y Jacob están en la cocina y él está a punto de besarla.

—Yo digo que la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer no existe. —dije.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Nate.

—Por que alguno de los dos termina enamorado, siempre.

—Yo no creo eso—dijo rodando los ojos.

—Pues yo sí.

— ¿Me estas insinuando que te gusto? —subió y bajo las cejas y yo me sonroje.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Comencé a reír y él se quedo serio y deje de reír— ¿Nate? ¿Qué pasa?

Él volteo a ver a otro lado por un momento, suspiro pesadamente y se acerco mas a mi cosa que por algún motivo me puso nerviosa.

—Andrea… tú me gustas.

Me quede en shock por sus palabras no sabía que decir ni que hacer.

—Nate…—murmure.

—Me gustas… y mucho—tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, se comenzó a acercar a mí, ya sabía lo que venía pero no podía moverme aun seguía en un estado de shock y una parte de mi, tenía que admitirlo, lo quería besar. Nuestros labios estaban rosándose cuando sonó mi celular— no contestes—susurró Nate en mis labios.

— ¿Y si son mis padres?

—Bien—gruñó.

Me aparte de él, tome mi celular y contesté.

— ¿Bueno?

— ¿Andrea? —dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí.

—Soy Trenton—me congele al oir su nombre.

—Ah… hola ¿Cómo estás?

—No hay tiempo para eso, empieza a hacer tus maletas.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

—Tom tuvo un accidente….

Y mi mundo se derrumbo.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 15: MI CULPA**

— ¿Bueno?

— ¿Andrea? —dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí.

—Soy Trenton—me congele al oir su nombre.

—Ah… hola ¿Cómo estás?

—No hay tiempo para eso, empieza a hacer tus maletas.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

—Tom tuvo un accidente y esta delicado, ya he separado tu boleto de avión, te mandaré la clave de confirmación por mensaje de texto—intentaba procesar toda aquella información que me estaba dando Trent pero sentía mi cerebro en shock.

— ¿Cómo esta? ¿Cómo sucedió? —fue lo único que pude decir.

— ¡No es momento de hacer preguntas! ¡Has las putas maletas y sube al puto avión! —colgó el celular y yo igual colgué un tanto aturdida. Sacudí la cabeza y corrí a mi habitación para hacer una maleta.

— ¡Andrea! —Me grito Nate— ¿Quién era?

— Trent—fue todo lo que dije mientras metía la ropa con rapidez.

— ¿Qué quería? —pregunto parándose detrás de mí.

—Tom tuvo un accidente y esta grave.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto y yo cerré la maleta. Salí de mi habitación y comencé a bajar las escaleras.

— Si y me tengo que ir.

— ¿Por qué tú quieres o por que Trent te dijo?

—Ambas.

— ¿Qué tal si es una broma para regreses con Tom?

No pude creer la gran estupidez que estaba escuchando de los labios de mi mejor amigo, me detuve por un momento sin girarme a verlo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué tal si es una trampa?

Me gire a verlo furiosa por las palabras que había dicho.

— ¡Tú no los conoces! —le grite, fui a la cocina para dejarles una nota en el refrigerador a mis padres, tome mis llaves de la casa. Salí de la casa con Nate siguiéndome, le hice la seña a un taxi para detenerlo y Nate me rogaba para que no me fuera. Un taxi se detuvo, subí al taxi, cerré la puerta y Nate se asomo por la puerta.

—Por favor, Andrea, por ti, por tus padres, por… mi.

—Nate, tengo que ir, yo lo amor, por favor.

Me miro con dolor pero aun así se aparto del taxi, el taxi arranco y fue rápidamente al aeropuerto. En el trayecto el mensaje de Trenton llego, fui a la taquilla y me dieron mis boletos, el avión estaba abordando así que me apresure a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.  
Las horas de vuelo fueron interminables para mí en todo el camino iba rezando por que Tom estuviera bien e inconscientemente me aferraba a aquella cadena que me dio Tom cuando se fue a Londres. Eran las 3:00 de la mañana en Londres cuando llegue, Trenton ya había mandado a alguien para que me recogiera y ese chofer me lleco al hospital en el que estaba Tom. Cuando llegamos al hospital baje corriendo del auto hacia la habitación donde me había dicho Trenton que estaba. Cuando llegue vi que todos mis amigos estaban ahí, Mari, Karina, Trenton, Ben y Luke.

— ¿Andrea? —dijeron sorprendidos al verme de pie, la última vez que me vieron estaba en una silla de ruedas.

—Hola—dije tímidamente— ¿Alguien me dirá que paso? —Trent fue el primero en acercarse a mí.

—Ven conmigo.

Camine detrás de Trent siguiéndolo a donde quiera que me estuviera llevando. Me llevo a la cafetería, fuimos a una mesa vacía y nos sentamos, el uno frente al otro.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunte desesperada por saber.

Trenton suspiró pesadamente.

—La verdad es que…—negó levemente con la cabeza y volvió a soltar otro suspiro—desde el día que te fuiste aquí todo se volvió un infierno. Tom entro en depresión, lloraba y comía poco hasta que dejo de comer, no quería salir de su habitación, por las noches tenía pesadillas, gritaba, lloraba y estaba empapado en sudor, pasamos las noches en vela, nos tenía preocupados, no sabíamos que hacer ya con él. Hoy lo obligamos a salir y… bueno decidió ir a "ahogar sus penas" —negó con la cabeza y se paso una mano por el cabello—él iba en su auto, manejaba ebrio… bueno, chocó, su auto quedo destrozado, no quedo nada servible del auto, pensábamos que estaba muerto cuando vimos el auto pero… de milagro estaba vivo y medio inconsciente, balbuceaba tu nombre y fue cuando decidí llamarte.

Me encontraba en total estado de shock, las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y no podía pararlas. ¿Yo le hice esto a Tom? ¿Por mi culpa esta aquí? No, cielos, todo es mi culpa, si tan solo no me hubiera ido, si no me hubiera importado lo que todos me decían. Trenton se sentó a mi lado, me abrazó con fuerza y yo lloré desconsoladamente sobre su pecho.

—Es mi culpa, es mi culpa…


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 16: NO TE DEJARÉ**

—Es mi culpa—dije sin creer aun todo lo que me había contando Trent.

—Basta, Andrea. Nada de esto es tu culpa—el celular de Trenton sonó y lo contesto— ¿sí?... Ajam… allá vamos. —Colgó y se guardo el celular en el pantalón.

— ¿Qué paso? —le pregunte.

—Era Luke, dice que el doctor quiere hablar con nosotros.

Asentí, ambos nos levantamos de la mesa, Trenton me abrazo por los hombros mientras íbamos de regreso al área de cuidados intensivos. Cuando llegamos ahí estaban todos con el doctor esperándonos.

—Estamos todos—dijo Luke—ya puede hablar.

—Bien—el doctor carraspeo un poco—esto es algo delicado pero… es también muy grave, las probabilidades dicen que… no es muy seguro que sobreviva esta noche. —Me eran muy difíciles aceptar las palabras que estaba diciendo el doctor ¿Cómo era que habíamos llegado hasta aquí? —se golpeo demasiado fuerte la cabeza, se quebró una pierna, varias costillas, justo ahora no hay mucho daño interno pero… su cerebro está muy inflamado y… creemos que pueda darle un derrame cerebral. Solo queda… esperar un milagro. Pero más vale que estén preparados.

— ¿Puedo pasar a verlo? —pregunte.

—Solo unos minutos y… no toque nada.

Asentí, el doctor se fue y yo fui al cuarto de Tom, tome aire varias veces antes de entrar. Abrí la puerta lentamente y mi respiración se entrecorto cuando vi a Tom. Jamás creí que volvería a verlo y… mucho menos en ese estado. Ahí estaba él, acostado, inmóvil, conectado a todos esos horribles aparatos. Sentí mi cuerpo temblar con tan solo imaginar vivir sin él, en un mundo donde él no estuviera. Acerque una silla para ponerla a su lado y verlo de cerca. Sentí como lagrimas gruesas comenzaban a rodar por mis ojos.

—Amor, lo siento, por mi culpa estar aquí, si tan solo no te hubiera dejado solo… perdóname por romper todas las promesas que debí mantener, no quiero que este sea nuestro ultimo adiós, eres todo para mi, te ruego que te quedes y no me dejes sola, estoy llena de dolor y llena de pena, no hay nada que me pueda quitar este dolor. Perdóname por dejar tu corazón en la lluvia cuando más me necesitabas, en serio, ahora ya sé por lo que pasaste cuando yo estuve postrada en cama. Tom, lamento haberte dejado, no sabía que podía significar tanto en la vida de alguien. Amor, perdóname, por que no sabía lo que tenía hasta que te fuiste, te amo, por favor no me dejes, te amo. En serio yo te extrañare, tenlo por seguro, fueron tantos bellos y malos momentos que vivimos juntos, los detalles las pequeñas cosas que parecía no importantes, son las que más invaden mi mente al recordarte, ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo, para verte de nuevo, para darte un abrazo y nunca soltarte, mas comprende que llego tu tiempo, que Dios te ha llamado para estar a su lado, así Él lo quiso, pero yo nunca pensé que doliera tanto. En serio, mi amor, lo siento, perdóname, yo no merezco a alguien tan maravilloso como tú pero… te amo.

Por accidente coloque mi mano sobre la suya y se empezó a oir que la maquina que checaba sus latidos comenzara a acelerarse, en eso se oyó una voz por los altoparlantes del hospital.

—Doctor Trujillo, favor de parar a la habitación 915 de terapia intensiva, se detecta un problema.

Cuando la voz termino de hablar a los pocos minutos el doctor y varias enfermeras entraron a la habitación.

—Sáquenla inmediatamente de aquí—ordeno el doctor.

—Pero… —comencé a protestar.

— ¡Ahora! —grito el doctor y las enfermeras me sacaron de la habitación.

Me arrodille en el suelo, golpee el pio con mis manos, grite y llore con fuerza. No, él no se puede ir, no puede dejarme sola. Por favor Dios, no te lo lleves, por favor, lo amo. Lo amo. Dios, te prometo que jamás lo volveré a abandonar, no te dejaré, Tom. Me quede ahí tirada en el suelo llorando y rezando por que se pusiera bien. Después de un tiempo que me pareció una eternidad salió el doctor seguido de las enfermeras.

— ¿Cómo esta? —pregunte levantándome del suelo.

—Por poco y lo perdíamos—se seco la frente del sudor—pero logramos estabilizarlo y… milagrosamente poco a poco se está recuperando. Iré a darles las buenas noticias a los demás.

¡Oh cielos! ¡Gracias Dios! Ahora solo me queda una cosa por hacer, quedarme para siempre hasta que él quiera, lo que dure el tiempo de nuestras vidas.


End file.
